


Lost Stars

by MissTrafalgarMeyer



Category: Football RPF
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Late Gift Fic, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Spoilers from BvS movie, Mostly conversations, Not so much angst... It's just, Sorry Not Sorry, a little little bit of gotzeus, yeah i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTrafalgarMeyer/pseuds/MissTrafalgarMeyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> "Two years and I still don't meet your parents..." The brunet sighed "I know, it's stupid, but it's important to me... I'm sorry"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Benedikt watched his boyfriend for a few moments and stood up, making a sign to Mats follow him. Hummels followed his boyfriend to the car, where they both entered.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Where are we going?" Mats raised an eyebrow.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Visit my parents." </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrEustass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrEustass/gifts).



> For MrEustass because... He's incredible! I mean, look at him, he's my friend, and thar's is difficult, because I'm over dramatic, and these days I've been soooo dramatic and nervous and anxious and... I can't even describe! But he still here... Supporting me... Tell that everything will be fine... So, thank you soo much, Eustass-ya! I know that I promise another story, but it still in planning... Hope you enjoy this, I tried to fit everything you like!
> 
> Based on [this](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/124956222891/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-insisting-on-meeting) saaad, but happy prompt.
> 
> Forgive the mistakes ;D
> 
> Enjoy o/

Mats was unquiet. This morning his parents had called to talk and find out if he's alright, which is common when you live away from them. In fact, not so far. Dortmund is a few kilometers from Gelsenkirchen, but doesn't mean that his parents will visit him everyday.

But that wasn't what bothered him, how to talk to parents can be a nuisance? What really bothered him was that he was already two years dating Benedikt and in those two years the blond never took him to meet his parents and sincerely, Mats not remember one time that Benni's parents phone him.

"What was this time?" Benni muttered with his eyes closed.

Mats looked at his boyfriend who was lying on his leg on the living room floor. He shook his head, not wanting to talk about it. Benni always gave an excuse every time this subject is touched. One time his parents are traveling, another time they don't speak because they have lost touch long ago... He just doesn't want to leave the atmosphere tense between them... But it bothers him, indeed.

"I can feel your discomfort... One of the things that you learn to realize after two years of dating. What is the problem?"

"That is the problem! Two years of dating, Benni"

Benedikt's eyes widened and him stood up abruptly. "You want to broke up?"

"No! I--" Mats laughed a little "Of course not, I love you" He guided the head of the blonde back to his legs.

"So what's this?" Benni closed his eyes, relaxing when he felt the hands of his boyfriend in his hair.

"Two years and I still don't meet your parents..." The brunet sighed "I know, it's stupid, but it's important to me... I'm sorry"

Benedikt watched his boyfriend for a few moments and stood up, making a sign to Mats follow him. Hummels followed his boyfriend to the car, where they both entered.

"Where are we going?" Mats raised an eyebrow.

"Visit my parents."

xXx

Okay, Mats is feeling awful. He never stopped to think that probably Benni's parents were dead. And now he's in front of two tombstones very well looked, proving that he's an idiot, he should consider all the possibilities before assuming that Benni doesn't consider him good enough to meet his parents.

"I'm sorry." Mats said simply.

"It's fine..." Benni stroked his boyfriend's hair "You didn't know and I didn't tell you, because honestly, sometimes I like to imagine that they are traveling around the world like they always did."

Mats looked at his boyfriend briefly, an understandable smile on his face. He looked back at the tombstones a bit embarrassed.

"Hi, I hope I'm not bothering you." Mats started talking and Benedikt seemed surprised by the action "I'm very embarrassed, so I hope you will forgive me."

After a few minutes in silence, Mats speak again.

"I wasn't thinking that I would meet you in such a situation... I mean, I thought in many situations over these two years, but this wasn't one of them" Mats sighed "I'm feeling bad now but a little happy that Benni decided to share it with me... I thought he didn't like you for some reason he didn't want to tell me, but I see I was wrong."

The brunet sat next to the tombstones, followed by Benni, who soon laid in his boyfriend's legs.

"Hm... Let's see where do I start... My name is Mats. Mats Hummels, it's a pleasure, I am... Boyfriend of your son" He gave a nod and thought that Benni's parents returned the nod "Hm... How we met? It's the next question, right? Oh yeah, we went to the premiere of Batman V Superman. I was in team Batman, of course, the team of reason. And he was on the team of hypocrites--"

"Team Superman isn't a hypocrite team." Benni muttered, eyes closed.

"Don't interrupt me!" Mats feigned irritation. "I'm sorry for that Mr and Mrs Höwedes. Your son gets more impolite every day, but of course this isn't your fault, he's just a rebel." Benni started pinching her boyfriend. "Ouch! Okay, okay, I'll stop saying about you and your rebelliousness."

"Continue the story"

"Okay." Mats smiled "I went to watch the film alone, because call Marco wasn't an option. He would take Mario and these two together would do anything but watch the movie. And I wanted everything to be perfect in this film, I was very anxious, after all I had been waiting some time for this movie. I found a perfect place in the room, and happened to be next to the place of your son. All right, everything still perfect, even if he was on my side with a Superman shirt, wasn't a problem, at least until the movie started... I will not tell details because... It's embarrassing... But we fight... A lot... We started to bother people and... People goes to us and tell us _politely_ to get out."

"It was all his fault, Mom, I swear."

"I assume it was my fault, I called Superman hypocrite alien, but I don't regret, I would say that again if it meant fighting with your son again and go out with him again and do it again..."

"You're being very romantic..."

"Oh, yes, sorry, this is your main feature, not mine." Mats laughed "Seriously, did you know that your son is extremely romantic? The kind that brings flowers and chocolate--"

"Just... Continue." Benni was blushing and Mats could not help but find it cute.

"We were thrown out... And we were eager to see the movie... We try to buy tickets for another session, but didn't have another session on the same night, only the next day... So we bought to next day, but I was feeling bad, you know? It was obvious that at the end of the film the two would become friends, so I should not have criticized Superman..."

"In the end Batman was an idiot who didn't want to listen Superman."

"In the end that fight could have been avoided with conversation... So I went home, slept, and the next day I went back to see the movie. Benni was in the chair in front of me by irony of fate... And at the end of the film, well... He was crying!"

"I wasn't crying." A pout forming in Benni's mouth

"Oh, of course not" Mats laughed. "And I felt much worse for criticizing Superman, the guy was just misunderstood. So I created courage and went to talk with Benni. I wanted to pay a coffee to him, to make up the day before, you know?"

"Personally, I thought he was an idiot BatFan, but he wasn't at all bad as we sat down to talk."

"I was never an idiot BatFan" Mats raised an eyebrow "The question is, we talked and turned good friends... But of course, we had some discussions because of football team."

"Sorry, Father, but my boyfriend support Borussia Dortmund."

"I'm very proud of my team. Sorry not sorry."

"And yet, we started dating."

"That's true... Benni is the one who asked me in dating, with teddy bear, flowers and chocolate... He really is the romantic type, you should be proud."

"Stop!" The blonde was blushing again.

"I love him, seriously, these were the best two years of my life. I don't know what it would be if I hadn't Benni by my side, he is so good to me... I know that I'm not the perfect boyfriend, but I strive to deserve him... Thank you, for his existence and for looking after him so well... looks like I'll have to take that commitment from now isn't?" Mats smiled, rubbing the soft blond strands of his boyfriend. "I'll take good care of him, I promise."

They fell into a comfortable silence, each caught up in his own thoughts, but both were happy. It wasn't as bad as Benni thought it would be and it wasn't as sad as Mats thought it would be, he even was happy to talk to Benni's parents, even though they don't answer. Mats likes to think that his boyfriend's parents would like him.

A few minutes passed and Mats's stomach rumbled, indicating that was a while since the last time he ate something.

"Sorry," The brunet said, embarrassed.

"All right." Benni smiled and stood up, holding out his hand soon after to help his boyfriend to get up.

They took off the land of his clothes as best they could and were a few minutes watching the tombstones.

"Mom, Dad... We're going. Mats need to eat and you have no idea how he is without eating." Benni laughed when he saw the pout forming in Mats mouth.

"Next time we'll bring something to eat. Benni can cook very well, I guarantee he will make a delicious food."

"I learned to cook with my mother, you know?"

"Oh really? Thank you so much, Mrs Höwedes."

"Come on... You must be starving."

Benni took Mats hand and led him out of the cemetery, toward the car. Once they were both in the car, Mats broke the silence.

"Do you think they liked me?"

Benni raised an eyebrow, but then smiled. "I think they loved you"

Mats smiled back and pulled his boyfriend for a kiss.

It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.


End file.
